Chess Belle
Chess Belle (Kanji? Chess Belle?) is a seventeenth progenitor who serves Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. Appearance Chess Belle is a shorter woman with a full chest and large eyes. She has shoulder-length hair and bangs that frame her face. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears a headband that matches Horn Skuld's. She also wears a matching black collar and a white cape that reaches past her buttocks. Like Horn and Crowley, she wears attire that shows off her chest. She wears a sleeveless black and white dress. A red bow decorates the front of her bodice, and the black of the dress outlines her breast and hips as it trails down to the front of her skirts. She has a large bow at her tailbone in the back of her dress. Two white skirts layer over each other and reach down to her knees. She wears black stockings that reach right above her knees. She wears white high heels. Personality She is immature, careless, playful, and childish, which foils the more serious and mature behavior of her partner, Horn Skuld. She is very fond of both Crowley Eusford and Horn Skuld, and she can usually be found in their company. She gets jealous easily. She considers Horn to be stuffy. History ??? Story Horn Skuld and Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle First appear in chapter 10 while searching for Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Shinjuku. They find him fighting with Shinoa Squad of the Moon Demon Company. They inform him that Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory requests his presence on the front lines, and the three of them leave. They finally make it the 5th Street intersection in chapter 14. Shinoa Squad makes it there first. This may be because the vampires had to go all the way around the human fortress at Shinjuku while the humans simply went straight through it. They arrive as Ferid draws his sword. Noticing Crowley, Ferid returns his sword to his scabbard and gives the orders to turn the vampire extermination unit into vampire livestock. Mikaela Hyakuya attempts to kidnap Special Private Yuichiro Hyakuya while the other vampires attack the remaining humans. Chess defeats Mitsuba Sangu and drinks her blood. Yu undergoes a transformation into a one-winged monster. He strikes at Crowley, or rather the human beneath Crowley. Crowley avoids his attack, and he misses Shinoa by a few feet. The humans return him to human form. The Main Shinjuku Army arrives to reinforce the humans in Shinjuku. Crowley asks Ferid for orders, and they all retreat. In chapter 27, the Moon Demon Company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army attacks Nagoya. In chapter 28, Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait in the Nagoya City Hall. The humans planned to kill Chess and Skull, but Crowley helps them take down six squads of the Moon Demon Company, killing ten of them and keeping the remaining twenty as hostages. He releases a fatally-injured soldier named Kusunoki to deliver the news to Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After this, although Guren initially planned on avoiding Crowley, he adds Crowley's name to his hit list. Crowley looks forward to their arrival while waiting in a Nagoya City Hall office with Chess and Horn. Chess drinks too much of a hostage's blood, and Horn warns her that she killed him. Crowley says it is fine since they have so many, but he says that she could do to take things more seriously. He ponders over the demon weapons and suspects a high-ranking vampire has been traitorously aiding the humans. He warns Chess and then swings a Cursed Gear sword at her to test its strength, and her body forms a new crater in the wall. She unhappily informs him that any weapon is strong in his hands. He cuts his finger while examining a demon blade and lets Horn lick his wound, much to her pleasure and surprise. Chess instantly says that is not fair, but Horn says its now her own turn to drink blood. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, Chess is naturally far more stronger and powerful than a human. Being a 17th progenitor, she is quite strong among vampires, although not nearly as strong as Lord Crowley. Se can easily regenerate from non-curse wounds. As a noble, she also has permission and the ability to turn someone into a vampire if she so chooses. Weapon She appears to be holding some kind of spear in the color spread for chapter 25. Trivia *"Chess" is an American diminutive of "Francesca" and means "free." * "Belle" is a French name meaning "beautiful." Quotes *"Yum! This human's blood is just sooo tasty, Lord Crowley!"--''Chess Belle to Crowley Eusford, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "Hmph! You're, like, way too stuffy, Horn. Right, Lord Crowley?"--''Chess to Crowley and Horn Skuld, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "Hey!! That's no fair!! NO FAIR!!"--''Chess when Crowley lets Horn lick the blood from his finger, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' References Navigation